Talk:YouTube - battybarney Channel
Back to School with Barney Today I'm gonna create my own custom Barney home video when my first day of school starts from battybarney on YouTube! A custom compilation of school songs. Enjoy! Song List: #Barney Theme Song #I Wish There Were School Everyday #Look Through the Window #You're a Grand Old Flag #The Classroom Song #The Alphabet Parade #I Love to Read #Hug a Color #The Shape Song #Alligator Pie #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #There are Seven Days #Alphabet Song #Five Little Butterflies #If All the Raindrops #Three Bears Rap #Friendship Song #Our New School #Today, We Can Say! #The Goodbye Song #I Love You Cast: *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Micheal *Amy *Tina *Luci *Derek *Adam *Robert *Hannah *Ashley *Jeff *Kathy *Tosha *Min *Stephen *Maria *Kristen Back to School with Barney Previews: August 23, 2012 (Lyrick Studios) Opening: #FBI Warning Screen #Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) #The Wiggles Music Video: Hot Potato #Barney Home Video (1995-present) #Sing & Dance with Barney Trailer #Barney's A Great Day for Learning Soundtrack Promo #Please Stay Tuned Screen (1999-2001) #Back to School with Barney Intro Closing: #End Credits #Barney in Outer Space / It's Time for Counting / Barney's Big Surprise Videos Trailer #Barney's Great Adventure Soundtrack Bumper #More Barney Songs Trailer #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Trailer #Barney Home Video (1995-present) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Custom Barney Home Videos for battybarney: #Back to School with Barney (August 23, 2012) #Classic Barney Sing-Along Songs (September 3, 2012) #Barney's Happy Halloween Spooktacular (October 31, 2012) 2 rare Barney Spanish tapes: Here are two Spanish Barney tapes that I got from the mail today. Here is: *Aprende con Barney Motricidad *La Gran Aventura de Barney Classic Barney Sing-Along Songs This Labor Day 2012, I'm gonna make another Barney home video from battybarney on YouTube! A custom comliation of songs from Barney and the Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends. Enjoy! Song List: #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy & You Know It (Taken from Sing and Dance with Barney) #The More We Get Together (Taken from Barney Live! in New York City) #Friendship Song (Taken from Hola, Mexico!) #Growing (Taken from Happy Birthday, Barney!) #Mister Sun (Taken from Barney's Good Day, Good Night) #When I Walk Across the Street (Taken from Playing It Safe) #We are Barney and the Backyard Gang (Taken from Barney in Concert) #Just Imagine (Taken from Imagination Island) #Hi, Neighbor! (Taken from Hi, Neighbor!) #A Silly Hat (Taken from Classical Cleanup) #Move Your Body (Taken from Hop to It!) #The Baby Bop Hop (Taken from Barney's Big Surprise) #Alphabet Soup (Taken from Room for Everyone) #The Rainbow Song (Taken from Red, Blue and Circle Too!) #Mr. Knickerbocker (Taken from Three Wishes) #Apples and Bananas (Taken from Rock with Barney) #Help Protect Our Earth (Taken from Our Earth, Our Home) #The Rocket Song (Taken from Barney in Outer Space) #It's Great Day for Counting (Taken from It's Time for Counting) #And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Taken from The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) #Do Your Ears Hang Low? (Taken from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) #Listen! (Taken from Hoo's in the Forest?) #B-I-N-G-O (Taken from My Family's Just Right for Me) #Number Limbo (Taken from Barney's Fun & Games) #London Bridge (Taken from Caring Means Sharing) #Here Comes the Firetruck (Taken from I Can Be a Firefighter!) #Puttin' on a Show (Taken from Barney's Talent Show) #Our Friend Barney had a Band (Taken from Stick to Imagination!) #Sally the Camel (Taken from Barney in Concert) #The Airplane Song (Taken from An Adventure in Make-Believe) #Anything Can Happen (Taken from Come on Over to Barney's House) #Frosting the Cake (Taken from Happy Birthday, Barney!) #Skatting, Skatting (Taken from Waiting for Santa) #Wave the Flags (Taken from All Aboard!) #Walk Around the Block (Taken from Walk Around the Block with Barney) #You're a Grand Old Flag (Taken from Barney Goes to School) #Silly Sounds (Taken from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) #Happy Dancing (Taken from If the Shoe Fits...) #The Winkster (Taken from Barney Live! in New York City) #Tinkerputt's Song (Taken from Imagination Island) #The Barney Bag (Taken from Hats Off to BJ!) #Sarasponda (Taken from A-Camping We Will Go!) #You Can Count on Me (Taken from Sing and Dance with Barney) #I Hear Music Everywhere (Taken from Let's Make Music) #The Wheels on the Bus (Taken from Going Places!) #Down on Grandpa's Farm (Taken from Grandparents are Gand!) #Castles So High (Taken from Once Upon a Time) #Me and My Teddy (Taken from My Favorite Things) #Good Manners (Taken from A Splash Party, Please) #I Just Can't Wait (Taken from Fairy Tales) #Over in the Meadow (Taken from Ducks and Fish) #It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day (Taken from A Different Kind of Mystery) #S'Mores (Taken from Campfire Sing-Along) #Swimming, Swimming (Taken from A Day at the Beach) #Imagine a Place (Taken from Barney's Beach Party) #Five Little Ducks that I Once Knew (Taken from Twice is Nice!) #Please and Thank You (Taken from Classical Cleanup) #That's a Home to Me (Taken from A Welcome Home) #If All the Raindrops (Taken from Barney Goes to School) #Have a Snack! (Taken from Barney's Sense-Sational Day) #Colors All Around (Taken from It's Your Birthday, Barney!) #I'm the King (Taken from Barney's Musical Castle) #People Helping Other People (Taken from May I Help You?) #Kookaburra (Taken from A Camping We Will Go!) #It's Nice Just to Be Me (Taken from Picture This!) #Alkin Drum (Taken from Barney's Good Day, Good Night) #Someone to Love You Forever (Taken from A Welcome Home) #A Friend Like You (Taken from Movement) #Everyone is Special (Taken from Barney Live! in New York City) #I Love You (Taken from The Queen of Make-Believe) Trivia: *This features a compliation of 71 songs. About battybarney: Hi! Welcome to battbarney on YouTube for hours of fun with your favorite purple dinosaur! I'm uploading my videos. Barney Song: Someone to Love You Forever: Hey, guys, Here is a special Barney song for the video. Enjoy! Scenes taken from: *On the Road Again *What's That Shadow? *Barney Live! in New York City *My Family's Just Right for Me *Grandparents are Grand! (1993) *Happy Birthday, Barney! *Falling for Autum *Let's Go to the Firehouse *Imagination Island *Barney's Musical Castle *An Adventure in Make-Believe *It's a Happy Day! *Hi, Neighbor! *Carnival of Numbers *Dino-Mite Birthday *Barney's Big Surprise *The Land of Make-Believe *The Queen of Make-Believe My Entire Barney and the Backyard Gang Stuff Here are my Barney and the Backyard Gang videos, toys, books and audio cassette tapes I have. *The Backyard Show (1988) 4 copies *Three Wishes (1989) 3 copies *A Day at the Beach (1989) 3 copies *Waiting for Santa (1990) 2 copies, I have 2 more copies somewhere *Campfire Sing-Along (1990) 3 copies *Barney Goes to School (1990) 2 copies, I have the 1992 copy somewhere. *Barney in Concert (1991) 2 copies, I also have many more of this one. *Rock with Barney (1991) 3 copies *Backyard Gang Barney Doll Dakin (1990) *Backyard Gang Barney Doll (1991) *The Backyard Show Book *Three Wishes Book *A Day at the Beach Book *The Backyard Show Cassette *Three Wishes Cassette *A Day at the Beach Cassette *Waiting for Santa Cassette *Campfire Sing-Along Cassette *Barney Goes to School Cassette *Rock with Barney Cassette *Barney in Concert Time Life Cassette What I Want for My Birthday: Guess what? My birthday is coming September 21, 2012. I'm gonna have a birthday present that I want. I'm getting "Most Loveable Moments" DVD and other Barney stuff. Opening and Closing to Barney: Three Wishes 1996 VHS (Fake) Opening #FBI Warning Screen #Interpol Warning Screen #Please Stay Tuned Screen #Barney Home Video Logo #Barney and the Backyard Gang Intro #Title Card Closing #End Credits #Kids for Character Trailer #Barney's Talent Show Trailer Here is the previews for The Backyard Show 1998 VHS, but it's not real it's fake. Here is the orders: Opening: #FBI Warning Screen #Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios Logo #Barney Home Video Logo #Please Stay Tuned Screen #Barney and the Backyard Gang Intro #Title Card Closing: #End Credits #Barney's Big Surprise Trailer #Shelly Duvall's Mother Goose Rock N Rhyme Trailer #Groundling Marsh Videos Trailer #Joe Scruggs Videos Trailer #Kids for Character Trailer #Lyrick Studios Logo Barney's Happy Halloween Spooktacular Coming soon this Halloween of October 31st 2012, I'm gonna make a custom Barney video for you on YouTube. It's "Barney's Happy Halloween Spooktacular" is coming to a YouTube near you soon! Enjoy. Songs: #Barney Theme Song #It's Halloween Night Tonight (Taken from: "Barney's Halloween Party") #I Just Can't Wait (Taken from: "Guess Who?") #Pop Goes the Weasel (Taken from: "Barney's Halloween Party") #I Like Autumn (Taken from: "Barney's Halloween Party") #Fall Song (Taken from: "Falling for Autumn") #So Many Pumpkins (Taken from: "Barney's Halloween Party") #What Shall We Make Today? (Taken from: "Guess Who?") #S-M-I-L-E (Taken from: "Barney's Halloween Party") #Itsy Bitsy Spider (Taken from: "Barney's Halloween Party") #Itsy Bitsy Spider (reprise) (Taken from: Barney's Halloween Party") #What I Want to Be (Taken from: "Barney's Halloween Party") #What Should I Do (Taken from: "Guess Who?") #It's Halloween Night Tonight (Taken from: "Barney's Halloween Party") #A Big Parade of Costumes (Taken from: "Sweet Treats") #Toss It in a Window (Taken from: "Barney's Halloween Party") #If All the Raindrops (Taken from: "Sweet Treats") #Share Your Stuff (Taken from: "Sweet Treats") #One, Two, That's What You Do (Taken from: "Barney's Halloween Party") #I Love You (Taken from: "Barney's Halloween Party") Cast: *Barney *BJ *Riff *Baby Bop *Curtis *Hannah *Stephen *Keesha *Ashley *Alissa *Mr. Boyd *Farmer Dooley *Miss Kepler *Miss Pennypacker *Micheal *Tina *Tosha *Shawn *Melenie *David *Tyler *Ramon *Amy My Barney Videos and DVDs Update Here's an update of my Barney Video & DVD collection. My List of Friends on YouTube Here's a couple of friends that i listed. #jeremycrispovideo #battybarney1995 #ourpurplefriend #barneyallday #MrBarneyandfriends #SuperGodzilla12 #TruleySonicHOG #BarneyClassics #SGBarneyArchive #TheBarneyVault #tooner1994 #bigpurplemuppet99 Here's what I got from Amazon today: Today, I got a new Barney DVD when I did a good job at school. I've got Let's Go to the Doctor I got it from Amazon. Previews for Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose 2000 VHS I did some previews of this, but it's not real it's fake. Opening #FBI Warning Screen #Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios Logo #The Wiggles: Dance Party Trailer #Barney Home Video Logo #Walk Around the Block with Barney Trailer #Please Stay Tuned Screen #Barney & Friends Intro #Title Card Closing #Barney Says from Let's Help Mother Goose! #End Credits #Good, Clean Fun/Oh Brother...She's My Sister 2 Pack Trailer #Let's Play School Trailer #Barney's Halloween Party Trailer #Sing and Dance with Barney Trailer #What a World We Share Trailer #Barney Home Video Logo #Lyrick Studios Logo Barney and the Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends Tribute I was a huge Barney fan when I was young and I recently inspired by a video made by jeremycrispovideo. I made my very own Barney video tribute for Barney & the Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends. This for the cast and crew for the series. Song: Friends are Forever Barney belongs to Lionsgate Entertainment, Hit Entertainment and Lyons Group.